Minato&Obito an adoption story
by Flamecolonel
Summary: Okay Here is I go with how this story came to be it is quiet simple actually Obito in the manga states himself he is a washout. So I thought why not make something cute with lots of Parental love love in most peope love that stuff anyway like I do.


Okay Here is I go with how this story came to be it is quiet simple actually Obito in the manga states himself he is a washout. So I thought why not make something cute with lots of Parental love love in most peope love that stuff anyway like I do.I am open for any idea's anyone may have of this story I already have capter two done but I wanna see how this goes out before putting it up so yeah enjoy I guess this will kinda be another story like my Minato's New Student's story.

Also sorry for my typos here and lackof puncatlation my friend Reji'sbabysister told me on dA she help me out and fix what I missed so credit will be giving then.

It was warm day in the Village Hidden in the leaf now quite used to being on his own Obito Uchiha walked outside of the a Abandoned house where he had been living for a while he may have only been 6 years old but he knew how to take of himself being an Uchiha. He was going to go meet his Sensei and see if they had a mission today. So he walked down the small road that lead into town to find where has Sensei Minato Namikaze lived.

Obito soon approached Minato's house and quietly made his way to the door then gently knocked on it but Minato did not hear him. He was in the Kitchen cooking himself some Chicken for dinner.

Obito went to knock on the door again but the small of the chicken was so good it had stopped him for the most part. Another minute and a half passed before he raised his little arm and up making a fist he tried knocking again a little louder this time. This time Minato heard Obito's knock and came to the door.

"Hello Obito and what brings you here this evening?"

Obito was very quiet once he answered the door and asked him what was up he almost could not say a thing to him even though he had been training with him for a year now along side Kakashi and Rin.

"I wanted to know if we had a mission today Sensei."

"Sorry Obito we do not have one today but come in and join me for dinner Obito I could use some company."

Minato closed the door once he was in and showed Obito where the table was. Which Obito happily sat down and wait for Minato to give him some food.

"Thank you very much Sensei."

Minato then gave him some of the Chicken he had cooked and went to find Obito something to drink he opened up his fridge and saw he had some Lemonade so he got that out and poured Obito a cup and himself a cup before returning to the table and sitting down to eat his food and give Obito his drink.

After Obito got done eating eating and drinking which was pretty quickly cause he was both very hungry and very thirsty he got up and put the did his into the sink.

"Okey thank you for the meal Sensei and how about tomorrow do we have a mission then?"

"I will check up on that Obito but why are you so interested in getting a mission?"

Cause if I prove to my mommy I am not a washout then I can go live at the Uchiha Compound again."

"Oh I see and you... want what did you say?"

"That I wanna live at the Compound again. Sensei my parents kicked me out and told I was a washout and I could no longer live there until I got stronger."

Minato could not believe what just came out of his students mouth and only hoped that was horrible joke Obito was playing on him.

"Where are you living now Obito if you are not living with your mommy and daddy?"

"At the Abandoned house two blocks from here Sensei."

"Obito I hope you are not lying about this. Then again I hope you are lying about it."

"I am not lieing Sensei! That is where I live!"

Obito! Do not yell at me!"

"Well Start Believing me then!"

"Obito I am telling you as your Sensei to clam down."

Minato was not all that sure much to what he could do if Obito did not clam down some. He had only had his students for a year and none of them had ever yelled at him in bad way like this before So he thought about it. 'He is six years old what can I do?'

"I am not gonna clam down! Not when you are basically calling me Damned liar!"

"Obito I am telling you once more to clam yourself down and do not cuss either!"

"No!"

Minato had enough of Obito's attitude so he thought he would try the simplest thing in the book. He gently picked Obito up and sat him down in a corner of his house.

"There we go Obito you can just sit here in the corner until you drop you attitude."

Obito did not like this at all he was use to no rules so he just got up and walked out of the Corner.

"No!"

All Minato did was go get Obito pick him up and brought him back the the same Corner. He knew it was best not to say a word just keep returning him back if he got out. As soon as Minato turned away Obito got back out of the corner back Minato just scooped him up and put him back in.

Soon Obito realized he would have to stay there in order to get out so he stayed quiet for six minutes saying nothing just sitting there facing the corner.

Minato knew it was time to go get Obito so he quietly walked up the the corner where Obito was and picked him taking him to the couch hugging him gently as he walked.

"I am sorry I had to do that Obito but I told you to clam down and not cuss though you did not cuss again you did not clam down either so that is why I put you in timeout do you understand?"

Obito nodded very quietly and looked up at his sensei reached his little arms and wrapping the around Minato's neck he hugged him back.

"Yes Sensei and I am sorry."

"It is okay Obito you were forgiving before I even put you in the corner." 


End file.
